


A Friend Below the Depths

by GreenJacket



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Grineer - Freeform, Ocean, Warframe - Freeform, Water, depths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJacket/pseuds/GreenJacket
Summary: As Hydroid explores the depths of Earth's ocean, he comes across something unique, beautiful, and somewhat beyond comprehension.





	A Friend Below the Depths

      To anyone else, the pitch black depths would be crushing and oppressive, but to Hydroid it was like a womb that embraced him. Through his metal skin, he had only the vaguest sense of the cold that would suck the strength from the limbs of a man. He wandered away from the underwater facility the Grineer had gouged into the earth with little care for what they hurt in the process. The lights that made the facility glow as bright as a sun in this darkness were winking out as water filled the inside. Grineer screams of fear and agony were cut short by the rushing water and crumbling pressure. If he had a mouth, Hydroid would be smiling.

      “Good work, Tenno,” came the Lotus’ voice from in his head. With his mission completed, she left him to wander the depths as he was wont to do. Hydroid often traversed the seas when he had the time. They were where he felt most comfortable and, as much as he cared for Ordis, he did not crave the sky or the space beyond it. The sea was what held his desires: the salty air, the ebb and flow of the endless waves, and the vast array of life hidden below the surface. He wandered for some time before finally settling in a spot on a ridge, looking over a deep trench. However, the darkness here was broken by the gentle light of bioluminescence surrounding him. Fish and plants alike gave off the same gentle blue glow that was, while not bright, enough to break the monotony of the murk.

      The sea was not just water, it was a living thing. The rising and falling tides were the slow rhythmic breathing of its lungs. The thrashing anger of a storm could decimate cities, its calm patience could wear down even mountains. When humanity had poisoned their world, the oceans were the first thing to recover. They were strong and without end, they were the birthplace of life and the true mother of the world. Even the mighty Orokin owed their allegiance to the sea, for without it man would never have existed, and men the Orokin were. Though they considered it blasphemy to say so.

      Hydroid liked the boundless discoveries he continued to make with each expedition below. There were so many things hidden beneath the waves if someone were to just look. Treasures of gold and statues, ancient ships untouched for millennia, and even entire cities asleep down in the brine. Best of all were the creatures, strange things of all shapes and sizes. The farther down you went, the stranger they became. Things of dreams and fantasy became reality in the darkness. Some were small, pretty things that darted away from the light, while others were large and curious. They swam about him on occasion, swimming close but never close enough to touch. He had seen much down here and little surprised him, but all inspired him.

      When he had his fill of the beauty before him, he rose and began to wander off. Just as he was about to contact Ordis, he caught movement to the side of him. Something was swimming close, something massive. He turned his head quickly as it swam past. It was bigger than he first thought, larger than anything he had ever seen. He was awestruck by its size and, in a strange way, its beauty. He could only see a part of it, but the way it swam through the water was so graceful. Every movement of its body seemed to be crafted by an artist, made for each space of water it pushed away. The water that it rippled through barely moved and when it was it seemed almost thankful to have been so. He could make out the scales that lined the side of the creature, their color unperceivable in the darkness, but this did nothing to hide their beauty as well. There were no scars on this beast, every scale was polished by cherubim called forth by God himself so that even he might be envious.

      It seemed to notice Hydroid’s appreciation, for it slowed as it passed coming to a stop beside him. A great eye opened to stare at him and Hydroid struggled to keep his knees from buckling under the weight of its gaze. In its eye was not the cold unknowing stare of a fish, but the gentle acknowledgment of a man. So many things were said in that simple moment, a greeting, merriment, curiosity, and even sadness. This was a creature wiser than anything else that Hydroid had ever known. He wondered what it was and as he did, a voice whispered in his head. The words of an old storyteller from Cetus sprang to his mind. _The Thousand-Year Fish_.

      The legends surrounding this mysterious creature were understatements. No words could convey the deific beauty and wisdom of it. Hydroid hesitated, then, putting his hand out, approached it. He laid his hand on its side, and they closed their eyes. This was a silent exchange between to ancient and weary wanderers. They had both seen much, forgotten more than most men ever learned, and lost things of great importance. They were relics of an age gone by, now only seeking peace. After a time that felt all too short, they opened their eyes. Hydroid nodded, and if he possessed tear ducts, he would be weeping. He bowed deeply to the Thousand-Year Fish and it began to swim away. As it faded out of sight, Hydroid stared after it. _Good-bye, Mer-Sah_ , he thought to himself. As if it had heard him, a deep rumbling call answered back. If Hydroid had a mouth, he would be smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random little fic I wrote after re-reading the story of the Thousand Year Fish. I really hope you liked reading it and I appreciate you taking the time!


End file.
